Steak Out
Steak Out '''is the Thirty-Eighth Episode of the Avengers Show. '''Official Synopsis Hawkeye and Flash are on a steak out for The Board of Evil, later they run into Cyborg and a Mini hulkbuster suit and the infiltrates The Board of Evil's old base and finds old footage of them relocation and renaming their team. Plot Hawkeye and Flash are up high looking at the destroyed Board of Evil base. As flash tells Hawkeye a story, Mini Hulkbuster suit shows up, he takes them to Cyborg and Aquaman (Who are also on a steak out). After they all unite, they go into the destroyed Board of Evil base. Aquaman and Cyborg keeps watch while Flash and Mini Hulkbuster tries to hack into the Board of Evil's computer. They manages to pull up footage, which says "Before we leave, we have to find a location to our new base. And once we find all the criminals they need, they will call themselves not the board of Evil anymore, villain mania, that what we'll call ourselves." They need to find out where the new base out. Mini Hulkbuster claims he knows where it's at, so they all leave and follow Mini Hulkbuster. In Villain Mania, the Humegazord returns beat up. Leader Monkey yells at him due to his failure, but on the bright side, they have a new recruit. Murro introduces himself to the Board of Evil. They decide to test his strength on the Humegazord. The Humegazord auto-repairs and is ready for battle. Murro goes up the Humegazord and hits him i all of his weak spots, and he falls to the ground. Leader Monkey is impresses by his work, and Murro is on the team. Back at Avengers base, Tony looks at blueprints to his Nanosuit wishing to make it one day, but he takes the fan Flash gave him to the lab. Tony flies down the Hawkeye, Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman, who has returned from their mission. Iron Man asks Flash for help. Aquaman questions where Batman is, and tony tells them he is in Hulks room. Batman and Rob are working on the Justice League airship and they finally fix the guns. Lucy and Rob starts to work on the inside, until Iron Man and Flash arrives. Tony receives a call from Cap, it seems to be a distress call, and Tony reacts saying that the rest of the team needs his help. Flash tells him to let him out the batteries in and he'll come, but Iron Man denies him and and flies off alone. Major Events * The Board of Evil recruits Murro * The Creators help repair Batman's aircraft * The Board of Evil's lactation is revealed * Tony gets a distress call from Cap Characters * Iron Man * Hawkeye * Batman * Flash * Cyborg * Rob * Lucy * Mini Hulkbuster Suit Villains * Hulk Face (Cameo) * Monkey Joe Joe * The Megazord * The Humegazord * Olaf (Cameo) * Leader Monkey * Professor Quack (Cameo) * Murro Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc Category:Time Crisis Arc